Don't Need NoOne
by astral-angel
Summary: Even through the worst of times, people can surprise you...Characters: Lita, Triple H, Lillian, Randy Orton, Victoria, Jericho, others...P2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Don't Need No One 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG for now.

**Pairings: **Lita/Triple H, Lillian/Randy Orton, Victoria/Jericho

**Note: **I got the base idea for this fic from Kamikazee's challenge – the one where Lita joins Evolution of her own free will. This is a response to said challenge. I'm starting this fic for a Raw that was in the last couple of weeks (not sure 'bout the date, 'coz we're behind the U.S) – it's the one where Kane tombstoned Linda McMahon. I'm changing the matches slightly to better suit the purposes of this fic. The Booker T/Test match for the Intercontinental Champion took place; only, I'm going to have it as Booker T vs. Christian, with Christian winning. Also, the diva's tag match didn't happen – it was Gail Kim vs. Molly only – Trish and Victoria did not take part. Lita's been back for about three weeks and isn't walking out with anyone. Anyway, I think that's it for now…

Part 1 

The two divas circled each other, with almost feral smirks on their faces. Both women were breathing heavily, the match they'd just had taking a lot out of them. Lillian stood in the corner of the ring, a slightly apprehensive look on her face. She'd just announced Lita as the winner of the match, but neither Lita nor Victoria seemed inclined to leave the ring.

It was their second match against each other, Victoria winning the first match. However, after being in the ring for few weeks had worn off the last of Lita's ring rust, and the redhead had finally managed to pin the dark haired diva.

Lita looked at the woman standing opposite of her, and smiled. Victoria really wasn't that bad, after you looked past the slightly crazy veneer. Though, you had to be crazy to work in the WWE, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Not quite what she'd been expecting, considering what Trish had told her, but hey, the blonde could be a bit judgemental at the best of times. Also, it could have had something to do with the fact that Victoria had finally dumped Steven Richards. That man was as crazy as they came.

Shrugging internally, Lita held out her hand as a peace offering. The look of surprise on Victoria's face was amusing and Lita had to keep from laughing, if only not to offend the raven-haired diva. Victoria looked at her curiously, and then shrugged, her hand reaching out and clasping Lita's, the fan's erupting into mixed cheers. 

As the two divas began leaving the ring, music blared through the arena, making Lita scowl angrily. As Test appeared at the top of the ramp she swore softly, earning herself an amused glance from Victoria.

"Aww…isn't that sweet…" Test lifted the microphone to his lips, a sneer twisting his face. The large blonde man began walking towards the ring, his eyes glinting in the bright lights. Lita accepted the microphone Lillian passed her, her voice impatient when she spoke. 

"What the hell do you want Test?" Her muscles were tensed, but even as Test jumped into the ring, Lita knew she didn't have a chance against him, not after the match she'd just had. She noted with surprise that both Lillian and Victoria were still in the ring, both women standing by her. 

"You know Lita, I didn't really appreciate your behaviour towards me last week…" While Test spoke, he advanced steadily, successfully backing the three women into a corner of the ring. Lita felt the turnbuckle behind her, and a sick feeling spread through her stomach. Still, she spoke into the microphone, her voice taunting. 

"Gee, Test…I would have thought women slapping you was a daily occurrence in your life…" She smirked, determined not to let her fear show. "Oh, and Test? Those are kinda big words you're using…careful, you might hurt yourself…" As the crowd jeered at Test, his face grew tight with anger, and the blonde man's large fist collided with Lita's jaw, sending her reeling.

Holding her jaw, Lita saw Victoria fly towards test, the raven haired diva clawing at his face, only to have Test fling her to the other side of the ring. He pushed Lillian aside, the ring announcer landing in a heap next to Victoria.

Lita swore again as she swung her fist out, catching Test in the nose before his fist hit her stomach. Lita doubled over in pain, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she tried to avoid Test. His hand fisted in her long hair and she cried out as he threw her to the mat, his feet cruelly kicking her stomach. 

The redhead curled up into herself, her eyes stinging with tears of pain. All of as sudden she heard the sound of a steel chair colliding with something, and she felt, rather than saw Test fall face first onto the ring floor. 

The redhead opened her eyes slowly, the crowds' confused voices buzzing in her ears. She stared up at her rescuer through the tears in her eyes and vaguely realized that she now knew why the crowd seemed to be rather confused.

Seeing as the person who had just saved her from Test was Randy Orton, the redhead kinda felt the same.

**TBC?**


	2. Part 2

Don't Need No One 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG for now.

**Pairings: **Lita/Triple H, Lillian/Randy Orton, Victoria/Jericho

**Notes: **Same stuff as before. Oh, and I'm not sure how old Randy Orton is, so I'm putting his age at 29 years. And this part is kinda short as well. 

Part 2 

The two men sat in silence, confusion the reigning expression on their faces. Both were quietly staring at the monitor, watching as the replay played over and over on the screen. Judging from the commentary, the King and Coach were just as confused as they were. 

"Did…did you just see that?" Ric Flair asked the World Heavyweight Champion, his eyes wide. The large man next to him, his blue eyes cold. 

"I'm seeing, but I'm not believing. What the hell is he playing at?" Triple H ground out, his jaw set. Flair shrugged, a thoughtful look entering his eyes. 

"I'm not sure…something tells me we're not gonna like it though…" The frown still in place, Hunter walked out of their locker room, swinging his belt over his shoulder. At Flair's questioning look, the blonde shrugged, his blue eyes hard. 

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She stared at him, her eyes wide with confusion. He was walking around the room, muttering under his breath. She wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but she thought it might have had something to do with Test, if only because she knew his knuckles weren't that white.

The redhead bit her lip nervously as she watched Orton pace; suddenly wishing that Victoria hadn't had to see Austin about something. Or that Lillian didn't have to announce the rest of the matches. 

Randy slowed his steps slightly, his piercing brown eyes meeting hers. Lita looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Orton sighed, and slumped onto a table.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked her, his voice so quiet she could barely hear it. Lita frowned, glancing down at her stomach and tried not to wince at the thought of all the bruises she'd have come morning. 

"I'm fine…" She shrugged dismissively, and then spoke again. "Randy? Why did you help me out there?" The man sitting opposite her frowned again, anger flaring in his eyes at the reminder of what Test had done.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut again as the door to the locker room swung open, revealing a very pissed off world champion.

TBC 


End file.
